


Showering Together

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done this afternoon - and tweaked this evening...</p><p>NEVER let a bored Doctor near a shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showering Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finding that taking a break and writing bits of nonsense is helping me to cope with the scary bits of Oasis. If the bits I've done so far are anything to go by, Oasis is set to make Air Quality look like something on Disney Junior! It's freaking me out just writing the thing! I certainly wouldn't want to trade places with Eight, Sam and Daisy in THIS story! Anyway, the little bit of nonsense I've got below, came about when I started thinking what would happen if Eight got bored doing the same old, same old...

Fitz was in the console room with Anji, working on some chords for his newest musical effort. Anji was on her laptop doing something business-y. It was quiet and both were getting a lot done - WERE getting a lot done. It all stopped when they heard the most ungodly noise!

"What the HELL'S that????" Fitz demanded.

"I don't think I want to know!" Anji shook her head. The noise sounded like someone had set a radio-controlled something or other going and had put the sound through Disaster Area's speaker system! This was immediately followed by a very loud cat yowl that set Wolsey tearing off through the inner door and down the corridor to find the competition.

For the next several minutes, Fitz and Anji heard elephants, wolves, helicopters, monkeys and a howling dog that rattled stuff all over the console room. They could've sworn they also heard a snoring motorboat at one point! Fitz nearly dropped his guitar and did manage to drop sheet music, pens, ciggies - fortunately UNLIT, and his whisky glass - which completely shattered. Anji was so startled, she managed to hit all the wrong keys and wiped out a large section of her summary. After several minutes of ear-shattering unidentifiable calls, shouts, whirrs and every noise in the galaxy - and a wide variety of 'linguistic indiscretions' from both of them, they went to investigate.

********

The racket brought them to the pamper room, where - amidst the sound of running water from the shower, they heard the Doctor. He was serenading himself in the shower by doing every bizarre sound he could think of - and all at top volume. Anji and Fitz shook with silent laughter. It was pretty funny, after all. It was also quite a repertoire. Finally, they looked at each other. They simultaneously knew just what to do.

About ten minutes later, the Doctor - wrapped in a white towel, opened the door to see Fitz and Anji standing there. Without warning, they roared at him - at full volume. The Doctor was so startled, he fell backwards into a basket of fresh linens destined for the massage area. He looked at his companions."What?" They just gave him a LOOK. "I got bored just singing! I..." Anji and Fitz didn't let him finish. Without another word, they turned and walked back down the corridor - all the while, laughing hysterically and repeating every sound they could remember of the Doctor's 'performance'.

Still sitting in the laundry basket, the Doctor ruefully realised that Fitz and Anji were NEVER going to let him forget that shower. Not till the end of time - and beyond.

FIN


End file.
